EVO-Code
by OniOfTaint
Summary: The people of the world have long known and been friends and enemies with the Digimon. But when the EVO-Experiment is carried out, the unison of the two, refuse to bow down to those who created them. (All feed back is welcome.)
1. The Gauntlet Is Dropped

II

**Chapter 1: The Gauntlet Is Dropped.**

_The world isn't has whole as they would have you believe. There is always conflict, if not on our plain than on another. Conflict is the reason for all the trouble caused by them and for what they did to us, how they justified it. They make me sick… I am done being a toy to them to use whenever they desire… I am alive._

"Hold it right there!" The guard yells at me, his weapon aimed right at my forehead. Go ahead and pull the trigger, end me right here and now… I know you won't, I'm too precious to your superiors… well fuck them.

I head is down, my eyes to the floor as I hold the revolver in my right hand. Steel, cold, three bullets in the chamber… hollow point, perfect for damaging organic matter and not armour. Using what those scientists gave me, I lift the revolver faster than the guards can react to and pull the trigger… one… two… three… empty. The guards fall to the ground dead, three shots to the head… pinpoint accuracy. I throw the revolver away, no need for it now, only need to keep going. The stench of death reaches me, filling my lungs with the vile aroma… perfect.

'_All this death… it steadies my nerves'_ A grin comes to my lips, my eyes focus on the steel door in front of me, the end of the hallway… no doubt more guards on the other end, trying to keep us in this hole. My hand grasps the handle and twists it to the right, the clunk sounds and I push the door, the open lobby now before me.

Strange, the lobby is empty and there is no sign of guards anywhere, but they have been through here, the smell of their lives is clear but faint… they've passed through to one of the other hallways… why? Maybe I am not the only breakout… if that is so it wouldn't be wise for me to leave in case they get recaptured. It would be a hindrance if they sent the others after me. The ones that live anyway.

With a sigh of frustration I walk towards the door of the other hallway, the door is closed like I'd expect so I grasp the handle and twist, opening it fully revealing the hallway. My eyes fall upon two other breakouts, a child whacking a guard unconscious with a frying pan… the comical humour in this sight is amusing but still, not even a chuckle leaves my lips as the female beside him turns to me, her reaction instant.

"You're like us!" She exclaims, whether in excitement, surprise or fear I don't know and nor do I care. I merely turn around and walk away from the door, my hands in my pockets. "Wait!" I stop in the middle of the lobby, the sun shining through the windows of the entrance and onto the white tile floor. "We need to stick together." She says with a serious tone, I can see she is serious within her eyes but the moment she sees the hollowness of mine, she turns her eyes away.

"You okay Thesia?" The young kid asks with a concerned tone, seems he has ditched the frying pan. He looks up at the older female while clinging to her leg with a hang. _'Pathetic, that is the type of weakness the government will capitalise on.' _

"If you have something to say just say it and stop wasting my time." I say as I turn away, my tone cold and to the point, I have no need of pleasantries in this world.

"I'm fine Axel. Wouldn't it be better if we stay together?" She asks I can feel her eyes burrowing into the back of my skull.

"I don't travel with weaklings; you'd only slow me down." I can see the shock within her eyes, the one known as Thesia.

"How can you be so heartless?" Her tone of voice is low and I know she has turned her eyes away… how can I be so heartless she asks.

"Because I survived." I state and resume walking, leaving them behind. Leaving the facility I find myself standing in the middle of a blizzard, the snow obstructing my vision. Typical for the facility to be built on a fucking mountain top… got to be a way down somewhere best get moving.

I trudge through the snow, it is to my shin and I am wearing leather boots. The boots are freezing cold and getting difficult to bend as I walk. Still, I trudge on and soon my eyes spy a cave, slightly covered by the snow. I walk inside the cave and turn back to the blizzard, my eyes just staring at the snow. _'The cold… it is merciless… just like the world… nature certainly is the best teacher of survival.' _ I think to myself before walking to the back of the cave, the darkness enclosing me, surrounding me.

My eyes shoot open as I hear two other sets of breathing within the cave; I feel pressure on both my arms so I slowly turn my head to the right. The female known as Thesia is cuddling to my side, sleeping soundly like a baby in a crib, with a roll of my eyes I turn my head to the right and see the youngling… Axel I believe his name is nuzzled into my arm… guess they must of cuddled close during their sleep to keep warm, the kid's blazing hot… might be a side effect of what the scientists did to him.

'_34… poor kid, he has no idea what the world is about and he's been dragged into this.'_ I turn my head back to Thesia, like myself both of these people seem to have numbers on their neck, my own being seven and the kid's being thirty-four. _'89… there were fifty cells where I was and there were multiple cell blocks… how many did they abduct for their sick experiments?' _ I sigh quietly and close my eyes again, condoning myself to sleep for now.


	2. The Cold Winds of Freedom

Page | **2**

_**Chapter 2: The Cold Winds of Freedom**_

The cold winds blows and my eyes slowly open, the blizzard has died down but there is still a wind, a wind carrying the deathly cold of winter. The female and the boy are still asleep… just my blood luck really, I cannot stand company and now I am stuck with them. I slowly move from my slouched posture, laying them both down gently against the floor of the cave. My back cracks and snaps into position along with the rest of my bones, sleeping while slouched against a cave wall is not good for the spine as it turns out. Walking out into the cold wind I turn my eyes up to the sky, a beautiful blue with fluffy white colds. It feels good to have the wind on my body and enjoy the heat of the sun, even for just a fleeting moment. My braid flutters in the wind, and I close my eyes, enjoying this moment for a while more. Humans make me sick, they are vile creatures… but nature has always calmed me, even from outside the window of my cell. _'They will come after us; no way they'd allow their precious experiments run free so easily.'_ I curse myself within my mind before turning back to the cave, my eyes blinking due to the cold wind of the winter. Shaking my head slightly, I walk back into the cave and lean against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest as I look down at the floor, my mind running laps on what to do next. _'I don't know where I am or where the nearest town or city is… plus, no doubt they would have people looking for us so densely populated areas might not be the best idea plus I hate Humans.'_ I close my eyes and quietly exhale before I hear the sounds of rustling coming from the other side of the cave.

"You're awake." I speak quietly, my tone cold as the winter breeze outside but Thesia merely nods and stretches her body. Her emerald green eyes stare into my black ones and she quickly adverts her gaze, typical. I huff and turn my eyes to the cold outside, the wind blowing still but I can see clearer now. She moves about a little and walks over to me, the sounds of her steps are quiet, like she was sneaking up on me or trying not to piss me off.

"What do you think?" I keep my eyes on the outside, my arms still crossed.

"About what?" My tone of ice pierces her ears as I can see her flinch a little, pathetic really, you survived what those bastards did to us and you're scared of my voice.

"What we're going to do now." My right eyebrow twitches and I grit my teeth, I don't want to go with them and I have no intention of allowing them to come with me.

"There is no 'we' there is only you and me. I have no idea where to go but I know I cannot stay here, not anymore." There is an itch in my blood, an instinct. It tells me it isn't safe for me to stay in a single place for too long, always keep moving, that is what the itch is telling me.

She goes quietly and moves away, I guess she realised I have no intention of being in a group or anything, I was all alone inside that fucking cell, fighting day in and day out to merely breathe the next day. Trust is a luxury I cannot afford and cannot be bothered about anymore, she wants a group, she can have one but it won't have me in it. I prefer to be alone anyway.

"Why are you like this?" Her tone is quiet and shaky, clearly I have offended her but then again, why should I even bother caring? I turn my eyes of black to her and uncross my arms, leaning off of the wall and putting my hands inside the pockets of my leather trousers.

"You know the horrors of where we were. You take a damn guess." My tone is harsh and cold and she moves her eyes to the ground, I turn my head away and click my tongue. "Sayonara." I walk out into the snow and the wind, walking along where I can see solid ground and not a collapsed chamber of ice and death. The wind picks up as I trudge through the snow once again, my braid blowing backwards violently as I use my right hand to cover my eyes from the harsh wind. My leather trousers getting extremely tight and difficult to move from the cold and it are only getting colder.

"You okay Thesia?" I turn my eyes back to Axel who was sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, rubbing his right eye. I put on a forced smile and nod to him, I don't want to worry him but I cannot help but wonder as to why that guy is like how he is… he seems more… dead inside that he should be. "Where's the mean man?" I sigh; I knew would ask that question but I won't lie to him.

"He left." I see Axel nod his head slightly and I cannot help but feel a little sad. He was keeping himself so closed up and now he has gone off on his own with no idea of where to go.

'_Well… this is interesting.'_ I stand in the middle of a cavern of ice, my arms crossed over my chest as I look around, I can see my own breath as I look around the open cavern. Looks like a good place to help up a small camp for now, anything to keep away from those fuckers anyway.


	3. The World We Know

**Chapter 3: The World We Know.**

"Where… Where am I?" I am floating in darkness, just black wherever I look. I am weightless… floating… just floating here in pitch darkness with nothing but my own thoughts for company. "Hmm?" I turn my head to the left to see a small yellow light shining in the darkness. Dim but… it is there, I try to correct my body so I can get over to the light but… I can't move… I can only move my head. The light moves closer, the light getting brighter so I close my eyes as the light is starting to hurt my eyes. I can tell it is circling me due to the red within my vision even though, my eyes are sealed tight. The red light slowly fades and I find myself more… well… feeling more natural I guess you can say. I can feel a gentle breeze fluttering over me, cooling my pale flesh but I can also feel the heat of the sun's rays… and grass beneath my body. There is no grass on the mountain… I didn't leave the cave after I went into it; just fell to sleep so… is this a dream? I slowly open my eyes of coal and lean up, using my elbows to support my weight as I force myself into a sitting posture. I find myself taking my time to register what has happened, I am not longer on the blizzard mountain well… not that I can see anyway. I'm in a lush forest with flowers, grass and sun light… I find myself also, relaxing more than I have done in… well… as long as I can remember really.

"There's only one place I could be that would make me feel this at ease." I groan as I move my tired body to get onto my feet. Once on my feet I sigh and place my hands inside the pockets of my leather trousers, my eyes of coal looking around my current surroundings. A faint smile growing on my lips as I close my eyes and tilt my head slightly downwards. "The Digital World." The memories of this place come rushing back, I may not understand why the Humans did what they did to me and the others but it had something to do with this world and its inhabitants. That much I know for sure but still… why? Raising my head and opening my eyes I start to walk forward, the sounds and smells of the forest filling my beings and making me feel more and more at ease. I remember the first time I came here; they wanted me to gather the data of Animal Type Digimon.

"_HybridReapermon, have you acquired the data yet?" I turn my eyes to the child sized dragon on my right, his clawed hands resting at his sides as he stares at me with eyes of fire. I turn my eyes away and start to walk away, much to the annoyance of the pint sized dragon as I can hear him growling before walking in the opposite direction. 'Pathetic fucker.' I mentally curse at his stupidity in my mind, the most controlled Hybrid ever, makes me sick. The grass and the twigs are crushed under my golden boots as I walk, my completely black eyes looking left and right for Animal Type Digimon to gather data from. Something catches my ear, the sound of shuffling that wasn't me and I know it wasn't that asshole dragon. Standing still, I lock my eyes onto where I can hear the rustling coming from. I don't have to wait long as a tiny creature comes bouncing out of the bushes, a small, yellow creature with closed eyes and a fluffy golden fox tail. It looks up at me and freezes; I tilt my head to the side and kneel down on my right knee, pushing it into the ground as I look down at the tiny creature. 'What's a Fresh Generation Digimon doing here? Did they send us to fucking hatching ground?' My mind is racing, trying to understand why this Fresh Generation Digimon is here._

"_W-w-w… who you?" It asks with a very quiet and afraid tone. I take a slow breath to calm my nerves and gently reach for the creature. It shies away from me and flinches, releasing a whimper as it does. My fingers are claws at the tips in my form so yeah, I do have a rather intimidating appearance but still… I gently run my hand over the fragile and tiny body of the creature. Slowly, it calms down and starts to nuzzle into my hand, _seeming_ to enjoy the attention. _

"_I'm just a passing Digimon, what about you little one? Who are you?" The Digimon looks up at me with those closed eyes, its tail swaying left and right as it continues to calm down and nuzzle into my golden, armoured hand. _

"_Me Relemon." I smile inside the helm of my armour and nod, scratching the back of the small creature with the points of my fingers, it seems to enjoy that more as it curls into a ball and just lays there as I scratch its back._

"_Nice to meet you Relemon… where are your parents?" I don't want what I think has happened to be true but from the sudden stiffness of the small creature I know it is. I growl quietly, quietly enough for the small Relemon not to hear before I take another slow breath._

"_Do you know who did it?" The Relemon shake's its head and uncurls itself, bouncing closer it jumps up to me and I catch it by my chest. The small creature is nuzzling into my Bio-Armour and hiding its face. _

"_No… I was playing and… and…" I nod and choose to remain silent, stroking the poor creature's back in a calming and soothing manner. _

"Relemon…" I notice my fists have clenched tightly, digging my nails into my palms causing them to bleed slightly from the pressure. Relaxing my hands I sigh as I look around my surroundings again… a thought occurs to me, it has been several years since I came here last, there have been reports of strange creatures appearing in towns all over the world… could it be that the Digimon are coming into the real world? If that is true… no… I cannot get distracted right now… I need to figure out how the bloody hell I got here without using a World Gate.

"**METAL FIREBALL**" My eyes widen as a sphere of molten metal and blue flames comes flying out of the trees and straight towards me, clenching my right fist tightly I feel the familiar feeling within my heart. Thrusting my hand forward a plume of smoke explodes from the impact of my palm and the molten fire ball.

"Hahahahaha, bulls eyes!" A dark voice yells out from between the tree's and I hear the sounds of boots on the ground, the smoke hasn't yet cleared. "Too damn easy, I don't see why The Dark Master would be worried about a bunch of kids." The smoke starts to thin out but it is still pretty thick, this Dark Master… I wonder who it could be.

"Who is the Dark Master?" I ask with an empty and emotionless tone.

"What!? Impossible! You should be dead!" The Digimon yells out but all I do is whip my right hand to the side, the smoke being carried to the side and I stare at the Digimon, a SkullMeramon.

"I already am dead." My eyes slowly turn solid black and I see the SkullMeramon take a step back. Streaks of golden Bio-Armour growing from my flesh.

"W-w-what are you?" He asks with a stutter in his voice, his body shaking as a twisted and sadistic smirk grows on my lips.

"A dead man walking."


End file.
